A Rescue In Outer Space
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Alan Chan get's a distress call from Alexander Cabot in outer space, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. News Of A Distress Call Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

 **News Of A Distress Call Part 1**

 **One hot summer day in Sacramento California at the Chan estate, Alan Chan was busy fixing Henry's ice cream truck Chan plan.**

 **When he suddenly got a distress call on the shortwave radio that his father let him barrow.**

 **"Help! Help! This is Alexander Cabot the Third," the distressed caller said. "help the Pussycats, Alexandra, Alan, Sebastian, and me get home to Earth! Help! Anybody!"**

 _ **Oh no**_ **, Alan thought.** _ **what has Alexandra done this time**_ **?**

 **"I repeat! Help!" Alexander called out.**

 **Alan raced from his workshop to find the rest of his family.**

 **It didn't take Alan too long to find Henry and Stanley, he found them in their swim trunks playing around with Mimi and Scooter in the sprinkler.**

 **"Come on in, Alan," Scooter called. "the water's swell!"**

 **"I've outgrown playing in the sprinkler, Scooter," Alan said. "I only came out to talk to Henry and Stanley."**

 **"Ever since you turned 16-years-old, you and Anne haven't been any fun at all, Alan." Mimi pouted.**

 **"Older brother," Alan said to Mimi. "comes with the territory."**

 **"You two will understand when you're older." Stanley said to Mimi and Scooter.**

 **"Have you finished the repairs on my ice cream truck Chan plan, Alan?" Henry asked.**

 **"Not yet Henry, you, Stanley, Mimi, and Scooter meet me down in my workshop," Alan said. "Suzie, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Chu Chu, and I will be down there in a matter of minutes."**

 **"Okay, Alan." Stanley said with a salute of his right hand.**

 **Henry, Stanley, Mimi, and Scooter all went down to Alan's basement workshop while Alan went in search of Tom, Anne, Suzie, Flip, Nancy, and Chu Chu.**


	2. News Of A Distress Call Part 2

**News Of A Distress Call Part 2**

 **Alan found Nancy, Flip, Tom, and Chu Chu in the mansion's kitchen.**

 **Tom was cutting strawberries and bananas while Nancy was putting ice and yogurt into the blender for strawberry banana smoothies.**

 **Flip was opening a can of wet dog food so he could feed a very hungry Chu Chu.**

 **"Great," Alan exclaimed. "everybody's here!"**

 **"All but Suzie and Anne," the 15-year-old genius told his inventor brother. "they said they had dates."**

 **"Dates? Yuck! I think those taste bitter!" Nancy exclaimed.**

 **"Tom wasn't talking about the** _ **fruit**_ **, Nancy," Alan laughed. "he was talking about a social event where two people are in a relationship!"**

 **"I see now!" Nancy exclaimed, adding the strawberries and banana slices to the ice and yogurt and turning the blender on.**

 **"Anyway, once Chu Chu is fed," Alan said. "come to my workshop with smoothies for everyone, I have something I would like you and the others to hear."**

 **Once most of his siblings and Chu Chu were in his workshop, Alan turned on the shortwave radio so his siblings and Chu Chu could hear what he picked up.**

 **"Help! Help! This is Alexander Cabot the Third," the Chan Clan heard. "help the Pussycats, Alexandra, Alan, Sebastian, and me get home to Earth! Help! Anybody! I repeat! Help!"**

 **"Oh boy," Scooter said. "what has that rotten Alexandra done this time?"**

 **"Alan, when you finish the repairs on my ice cream truck," Henry said. "start to work on a rocket Chan plan, we will need to rescue Josie and the Pussycats and bring them safely back home to Earth!"**

 **"You got it!" Alan said to Henry.**


	3. News Of A Distress Call Part 3

**News Of A Distress Call Part 3**

 **A few hours later, Anne, Suzie, and James came home from their dates.**

 **Suzie and Prince Hareem went to see the play, Romeo and Juliet.**

 **While Anne and James went to see the latest spy thriller which starred Anne and Alan's favorite sibling team, Wally and Stephanie McDivers at the movie theater.**

 **"So, Suzie?" James asked.**

 **"What is it, James?" Suzie acknowledged.**

 **"How was your play?" James asked Suzie.**

 **"It was awesome, James," Suzie answered. "how was the movie that you and Anne saw on your date?"**

 **"It was great!" James said.**

 **"It was the best movie of the year! Now if you both would excuse me," Anne said to Suzie and James. "I need to see what Alan's up to."**

 **Anne went down to the basement area where she found Alan hard at work on something.**

 **"I'm glad you're back from your date, Annie," Alan said. "would you mind handing me the flat head screwdriver?"**

 **Anne grabbed the flat head screwdriver and handed it to Alan, "Working on a new Chan plan?" she asked him.**

 **"Yes, Cheetah," Alan answered. "the Pussycats are lost somewhere out there in outer space... so I'm making a plan that can turn our van into a rocket ship."**

 **"Oh no," Anne said irritated. "what has that rotten Alexandra done this time?"**

 **"Apparently, Alexandra got all of them lost in space," Alan answered Anne. "so I had better finish up this Chan plan."**

 **Anne heard a low gurgling noise coming from her twin brother, it was Alan's stomach.**

 **"Maybe you should finish this Chan plan** _ **after**_ **dinner, Alan." Anne advised, trying not to laugh.**


	4. The Chan Clan In Outer Space

**The Chan Clan In Outer Space**

 **Alan heard his own stomach gurgling this time.**

 **"You're right, Anne," Alan chuckled. "I will wait until after I eat supper! I wonder what Suzie made for us for supper anyway."**

 **"Let's go find out, I have a feeling that it is getting closer to suppertime anyway." Anne said to Alan.**

 **Alan and Anne raced out of Alan's basement workshop to see what was for dinner that night.**

 **Tonight, since Elizabeth was sick with the flu, Suzie made a chicken taco platter for supper.**

 **"So, Alan," Henry asked. "how are the Chan plans coming along?"**

 **"Your ice cream truck Chan plan is already finished, Henry," Alan answered. "however, the rocket ship Chan plan won't be ready until tomorrow morning at the earliest."**

 **Alan was true to his word because the next morning, Henry transformed the Chan van into the rocket ship that Alan had built.**

 **Since Charlie and Rosa were still away on their business trip, the Chan children were still on their own.**

 **"Does everyone have his or her space suits and helmets on?"**

 **"You know it, Henry." Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, and Scooter all answered.**

 **Chu Chu just barked a yes.**

 **"Super," Henry said to his siblings and Chu Chu. "because there is no air out there in space."**


	5. Off To Rescue The Pussycats

**Off To Rescue The Pussycats**

 **"Hey, Henry, could I sit up front to help you manage the controls?" Stanley asked.**

 **"Sorry, Stanley," Henry said. "that's a** _ **huge**_ **no can do!"**

 **"That's right, Henry told Alan to help him out." Suzie told Stanley.**

 **"And, most likely," Tom added. "** _ **you**_ **would foul things up, Stanley."**

 **"Oh, I see, I guess I'm good for nothing." Stanley sighed.**

 **After they blasted off, a voice came on the audio system.**

 **"Help us! We are off course! I can't seem to control the ship!" the female voice exclaimed.**

 **"That's Valerie!" Anne gasped.**

 **"Quick, Henry," Stanley exclaimed. "ask the Pussycats where they are!"**

 **"This is Henry Chan," Henry said to Valarie. "where are you?"**

 **"We are heading for an asteroid which is being sucked into a black hole!" Valerie said to Henry.**

 **After the coordinates were given to the Chans by Valerie, Alan punched them into the Chan van, now rocket ship's navigational computer system.**


	6. The Pussycats Found Part 1

**The Pussycats Found Part 1**

 **"Are the coordinates in place, Alan?" Henry asked.**

 **"Yes, Henry, they are." Alan answered.**

 **"Good," Henry said to Alan. "I will tell the Pussycats that we are on our way."**

 **"Good plan, Henry." Alan said.**

 **"You and the Pussycats hang tight, Valerie," Henry said. "help is on the way!"**

 **Back with the Pussycats' ship, they couldn't hold out much longer.**

 **"I hope someone answered my distress call." Alexander said.**

 **"Don't worry, Alex," Alan M. Mayberry said. "Val told me that help was on the way."**

 **"That's good to hear, Alan," Alexander said. "because we're doomed!"**

 **"Oh, Chicken Little Brother," Alexandra said. "the sky isn't falling."**


	7. The Pussycats Found Part 2

**The Pussycats Found Part 2**

 **"But Alexandra," Alexander said out of fear. "we** _ **are**_ **in** _ **trouble**_ **!"**

 **"No we're not, Alexander, I see another rocket in the distance!" Josie McCoy called out.**

 **"It's got to be the Chan family!" Valerie Brown exclaimed.**

 **"Send them a signal so they know we have found them, Alan." Henry said.**

 **"Right." Alan said to Henry.**

 **Alan sent a flashing light signal to the Pussycats' spaceship.**

 **"It** _ **is**_ **the Chan family," Alexander exclaimed out of glee. "we're saved! We're saved!"**


	8. The Pussycats Found Part 3

**The Pussycats Found Part 3**

 **"Send the Chans a signal so they know they can proceed to rescue us, Val." Alan M. said.**

 **"Right." Valerie said to Alan M.**

 **Valerie sent a flashing light signal to the Chan family's spaceship.**

 **"It's okay," Flip said. "the Pussycats are ready to be rescued."**

 **Anne saw Alan putting on his air helmet.**

 **"Where are you going?" Anne asked Alan.**

 **"To rescue Josie and her friends," Alan answered Anne. "maybe their rocket needs repaired as well."**

 **"Hold it, Alan! I don't want you going out there alone," Anne said. "I'm coming with you!"**

 **Alan saw Anne putting on her own air helmet and knew in an instant that he had been defeated.**

 **"Okay, okay," Alan sighed with exasperation. "you can come with me."**

 **"Yes! Do you think I can help you like I sometimes do at home?" Anne asked Alan.**

 **"If you are talking about handing me the tools I need when I need them," Alan said to Anne. "then, of course you may."**

 **"Yes!" Anne exclaimed, she was excited.**

 **Alan and Anne quickly went out to help repair Josie and the Pussycats' spaceship.**


	9. Return To Earth

**Return To Earth**

 **Alan was fixing the Pussycats' rocket ship with Anne by his side.**

 **"Hammer?" Alan asked Anne.**

 **"Hammer." Anne answered Alan, passing him the tool he needed.**

 **Alan hammered the finishing nails where they were needed on the spaceship.**

 **Alan noticed that the repair that he and Anne were working on required phillips head screws, Alan had the screws on hand but the tool he needed was still in his toolbox.**

 **"Phillips head screwdriver?" Alan asked Anne.**

 **"Phillips head screwdriver." Anne answered Alan, passing him the tool he needed.**

 **Alan drove the screws into place and finished the repair.**

 **"That does it, Josie, you're all set to come back home to Earth with Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Annie, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, Chu Chu, and me!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **"Wait a minute, Shades!" Melody called to Alan.**

 **Alan turned to Melody, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"Our navigation won't work anymore." Melody said to Alan.**

 **"No problem, " Anne answered Melody. "just follow our ship!"**


	10. On Earth At Last

**On Earth At Last**

 **Once the Chan children and the Pussycats landed at the Sacramento California Space Shuttle, Josie and the Pussycats got into their tour bus while Henry converted the Chan's rocket back into the Chan van.**

 **"Oh wow," Alexander exclaimed. "I can't wait to have a nice hot shower!"**

 **"You will have to get in line, Brother Dear, I'm going to be using the bathtub first!" Alexandra said to Alexander.**

 **"That's not fair!" Alexander whined to Alexandra.**

 **"Life's not always fair," Melody said to Alexander matter-of-factly. "just be glad to be home on Earth."**


	11. Get Well Soon Valerie Part 1

**Get Well Soon Valerie Part 1**

 **A few days later, Valerie awoke at the residence where she lived with her mother, Doctor Gail Brown, father, Doctor Steven Brown Junior, and grandfather, Steven Brown Senior.**

 **Gail came into Valerie's bedroom to hear Valerie sneezing.**

 **"That doesn't sound very good." Gail said to Valerie in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"What doesn't sound very good, Mom?" Valerie asked.**

 **Valerie let out a hoarse cough.**

 **"** _ **That**_ **doesn't sound very good, I'm afraid you have the flu!" Gail said to Valerie in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"What? But Mom," Valerie protested, "I promised Alan I would meet him and the rest of my friends including Gentle Inventor down at the malt shop!"**

 **"Uh... who is this Gentle Inventor?" Gail asked Valerie.**

 **"His name is actually Alan Chan," Valerie said to her mother. "but I call him Gentle Inventor to tell him from our group's Alan."**

 **"I see, anyway," Gail said to Valerie. "I'll give your friends a call to tell them that you're sick while you get some more rest."**

 **"Okay, Mom." Valerie said.**

 **Valerie climbed back into her bed and got under the covers while her mom went downstairs to call the malt shop.**


	12. Get Well Soon Valerie Part 2

**Get Well Soon Valerie Part 2**

 **Over at the malt shop, the owner's telephone rang.**

 **"Hello? Oh! Hi, Missis Doctor Brown!" the owner and manager, Mister Lance Dabney exclaimed.**

 **"Is there a young man by the name of Chan there?" Gail asked.**

 **"Which Mister Chan? There are six of them." Mister Dabney said to Gail.**

 **"My Valerie's friend," Gail answered Mister Dabney. "she says Alan is his first name."**

 **"Oh! Yes! Alan Chan," Mister Dabney exclaimed. "of course he's here!"**

 **"Excellent! Could you please put him on the line?" Gail asked Mister Dabney.**

 **After learning that Valerie was sick from the inventor in the Chan family, Josie and Melody had a big problem on their hands.**


	13. Get Well Soon Valerie Part 3

**Get Well Soon Valerie Part 3**

 **"I know that look, Josie, now, please tell me, what's wrong?" Alexander asked.**

 **"I realize that Melody and I are in need of a replacement tambourine player for the Pussycats while Val is sick," Josie told Alexander truthfully. "but, we need somebody we can trust, who could that person be?"**

 **"Look no further for your new tambourinist, Josie-kins." Alexandra said.**

 **"Alexandra! You don't mean...** _ **you**_ **?" Melody asked.**

 **"And why not me?" Alexandra asked Josie and Melody.**

 **"Didn't you hear Josie, Alexandra? The Pussycats need someone that they can trust to fill in for Valerie."**

 **"And, they don't trust** _ **me**_ **to fill in for Valerie?" Alexandra asked Alexander.**

 **"Actually, no, Alexandra," Josie said. "we do not trust you."**

 **"Especially since you tried to use witchcraft on some of my siblings and on me too!" Henry said to Alexandra.**

 **"And don't forget, Sister Dear," Alexander said to Alexandra. "you** _ **tried**_ **to** _ **ruin**_ **my friendship with Anne! And I will** _ **never**_ **forgive you for that!"**

 **"I've got it! Anne," Stanley suggested. "why don't** _ **you**_ **fill in for Valerie until she is better?"**

 **"But Stanley," Anne asked worriedly. "aren't you, Henry, Tom, Alan, and Suzie going to need me and my keyboard?"**


	14. Anne Fills Valerie's Shoes

**Anne Fills Valerie's Shoes**

 **"Don't worry about us, Anne," Henry said, hugging his second younger sister. "we will manage without you for the time being."**

 **"We will?" Alan asked Henry in a worried voice.**

 **"Of course we will, Alan Joseph Chan," Henry said. "besides, the Pussycats need her more than we do right now."**

 **"But I don't have a Pussycat suit." Anne protested.**

 **"Bleep bleep bleep bleep!" someone exclaimed, poking his head out of Melody's bag.**

 **"Yikes! What is that?" Stanley asked, pointing at the alien creature.**

 **"It's okay, Stanley, we made a new friend while we were trying to get back home to Earth," Alan M. said. "this is Bleep."**

 **"I like him more than Sebastian, he doesn't scare me." Anne said.**

 **"And unlike Sebastian, Bleep doesn't activate my allergy to cats!" Tom observed.**

 **"Bleep bleep bleep bleep!" Bleep exclaimed again.**

 **"What did he say?" Anne asked Alan M.**

 **"Bleep said not to worry," Josie answered Anne just before Alan M. even got the chance to speak. "we have an extra Pussycat costume that would fit you perfectly."**

 **"I guess I'd have to take my baseball cap off, won't I?" Anne asked.**

 **"I'm afraid so," Melody said. "but don't worry, I will do your hair in a style that is sporty and says 'I'm feminine'!"**

 **"You won't cut it, will you?" Anne asked Melody, she was feeling nervous.**

 **"Of course not," Melody said reassuringly. "I'm an expert in ponytails, Anne!"**

 **"That beanbag an expert in ponytails," Alexandra said. "now this I have got to see."**

 **A few minutes later, Anne emerged from the Valentine residence with Melody at her side.**

 **Anne was wearing her Pussycat suit complete with cat eared headband and long ponytail in the back tied with a sky blue ribbon.**


	15. Anne Chan Honorary Pussycat

**Anne Chan Honorary Pussycat**

 **"Wow! Annie! You look just like... like..." Alan said, then trailing off due to being speechless.**

 **"She looks like Alexandra!" Scooter exclaimed, finishing for his speechless older brother.**

 **"Is that a bad thing?" Alexandra asked Scooter in a fierce tone of voice.**

 **"N-n-n-no!" Scooter stuttered, Alexandra made the almost 7-year-old boy and youngest child of the Chan family more than just a bit nervous.**

 **"Hey! Alexandra," Anne scolded. "stop picking on my youngest brother!"**

 **"Yes, Alexandra," Alan said in agreement with Anne. "stop picking on Scooter!"**

 **Scooter looked at Anne and Alan, "Thank you very much for the help." he said to his brother and sister.**

 **"You're welcome, Scooter." Alan said.**

 **Anne looked at her watch, "Yes, you're welcome, Scooter, but look at the time! I'm going to be late for my first rehearsal with Josie and Melody! I have to hurry!" she exclaimed.**

 **Anne raced off to the McCoy residence where she knew the rehearsal was with Melody running right behind her, they were both in a monumental hurry.**


	16. Charlie And Rosa Return

**Charlie And Rosa Return**

 **In a very short while after Anne and Melody went to Josie's house, Alexandra, Alexander, and Alan M. raced back to the malt shop.**

 **Henry and the rest of the Chan family went in the Chan van back to their own mansion.**

 **Henry made it back to the Chan estate at the exact same time his father and stepmother did.**

 **"Henry! Stanley! It's so wonderful to see all of you again!" Rosa exclaimed.**

 **"It sure is," Charlie agreed. "but where is Anne?"**

 **"Anne went to the McCoy residence to rehearse with Josie and Melody," Henry answered his father honestly. "she is filling in for Valerie Brown who is sick in bed with the flu."**

 **"I see" Charlie said to Henry.**

 **"Oh dear," Rosa exclaimed. "poor Valerie!"**


	17. Valerie's Recovery

**Valerie's Recovery**

 **"Don't worry, Rosa, Valerie's as strong as Anne, she'll get better soon." Alan said.**

 **Within a few days, Valerie was back on her feet and playing with Josie and Melody again.**

 **"Oh, Valerie," Josie and Melody exclaimed, hugging their best friend. "We are so glad to have you back with us!"**

 **"It is so nice to be back!" Valerie exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, Annie," Alan and Henry exclaimed, hugging their sister. "We are so glad to have you back with us!"**

 **"It is so nice to be back!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **A few hours later. it was time for the Josie and the Pussycats concert.**

 **Tom stopped by the door to Anne's bedroom.**

 **"Hey, Anne," Tom said impatiently. "it's time to go! We're all waiting on you!"**


	18. The Pussycats In Concert

**The Pussycats In Concert**

 **"I'll be down in a minute, Tom," Anne called back. "I just need to find my Josie and the Pussycats concert tee shirt!"**

 **"You're wearing it, Anne." Tom reminded irritably.**

 **Anne took one look at the shirt she was wearing.**

 **"Oh! So I am wearing it!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **At the concert, Valerie sang like she had never sung before.**

 **Valerie:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve seen your face**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve heard your voice before**_ **;**

 _ **I know I**_ **'** _ **ve heard those**_ **;**

 _ **Same old lies before**_ **;**

 _ **The rainbow that you paint**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve chased before**_ **;**

 _ **But now I know I just can**_ **'** _ **t chase it anymore**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **You told a**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **You sold a**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **Gonna live without your love**_ **;**

 _ **The day we met you swept me off my feet**_ **;**

 _ **You were the boy I always dreamed I**_ **'** _ **d meet**_ **;**

 _ **But when I finally found my head again**_ **;**

 _ **I saw you as you really are**_ **;**

 _ **My friend**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t hear you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t need you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I got to be going**_ **;**

 **Josie & Melody: **_**Baby**_ **;**

 **Valerie:** _ **Watch me walk away**_ **;**

 **Josie & Melody: **_**Baby**_ **;**

 **Valerie:** _ **You just talk away**_ **;**

 **Josie & Melody: **_**Baby**_ **;**

 **Valerie:** _ **No more crying**_ **;**

 _ **And no more lying to me**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t hear you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I said I don**_ **'** _ **t need you**_ **;**

 _ **And I don**_ **'** _ **t want you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t hear you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t need you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t need you**_ **;**

 _ **Lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **,** _ **lie**_ **.**

 **Everyone applauded for Valerie, Josie, and Melody after the concert was over and done with.**


End file.
